One Piece : Une nouvelle histoire
by Scout13
Summary: Nous sommes en plein dans l'âge d'or de la piraterie.Le légendaire Roi des Pirates, Gold Roger, a laissé derrière lui un fabuleux trésor:Le One Piece.Un jeune garçon est devenu un homme élastique après avoir mangé le fruit du Gum-Gum ; Monkey D. Luffy. Il est parti en mer pour devenir le Roi des Pirates.Avec son équipage, il connaît nombres d'aventures et surmonte bien des épreuves


Le Tousand Sunny emmenait nos amis au large, en direction de Shabondy. L ambiance g n ral tait tr s silencieuse quoique

Oc ane : ATTENTION ! J ARRIVE !

La jeune fille s lan a pour atterrir dans l aquarium du bateau o se trouvait diff rentes esp ces de poissons. Son plongeon aspergea ses compagnons tout en les faisant rire, savoir Luffy, Usopp et Chopper.

Luffy : HAHAHA ! Attends je te rattrape vite !

Le gar on tira son bras pour pouvoir attraper la jeune fille avant qu elle ne se noie. Le chien, couch c t d eux, qui dormait paisiblement jusque l , aboya face au danger qu encourait sa ma tresse.  
Une fois Oc ane sorti de l eau, gr ce aux bras de Luffy, les deux jeunes gens mirent genoux terre, essouffl s par l effort qu ils venaient de produire tout deux et Phileas se pr cipita sur Oc ane. En effet, Luffy ayant mang un fruit du d mon, le fruit du Gum-Gum, il lui est impossible de nager et un simple contact avec l eau lui suffit pour perdre ses forces vitales ; Oc ane, elle, ne sait pas nager, pour la simple et unique raison que personne ne le lui avait appris.

Nami : BANDE D IDIOTS QUE VOUS ETES ! VOUS NAGEZ COMME DES ENCLUMES ET VOUS VOUS AMUSEZ A VOUS JETER DANS UN AQUARIUM REMPLI DE POISSONS CARNIVORES !

Robin : Navigatrice ! Je ne pense pas que les sermonner puisse servir quoi que ce soit.

A ces mots, Nami leur jeta un nouveau coup d il et les vit rire de plus belle. Elle baissa la t te d sempar e et s enferma dans la salle avec Robin, Caimie, Pappug et Octo. Sanji fit irruption dans la salle avec un plateau de d licieuses choses la main.

Sanji : Nami-ch rie ! Robin-d amour ! Caimie-ch rie ! Je vous ai pr par de quoi vous restaurer quelques instants !

Robin : C est tr s gentil de ta part, ma tre coq.

Nami : Ouais, ouais Merci

Sanji : Ah ! Je ferais n importe quoi pour toi Nami-ch rie !

Pappug : Houla ! Il ne se ferait pas un peu marcher sur les pieds celui-l ?

Nami prit place la table en face de Robin, laissant Sanji dans ses derniers moments d extase.

Caimie : J ai d j h te d tre sur l le des Sabaondy. Vous verrez c est un endroit vraiment tr s int ressant.

Robin : Oui. Je suis s re qu il y a certainement une grande histoire sur cette le, dans laquelle je me plongerais volontiers.

Nami : Et moi j esp re qu il y aura des magasins !

Deux berrys prirent les places des yeux de Nami, ce qui inqui ta fortement Pappug et Caimie, alors que Robin sourit. D un coup, un bruit fracassant interrompit la discussion si passionnante de nos h ros en qu te d aventure euh je veux dire d argent

Nami : Ils commencent vraiment me chauffer ces quatres zigotos !

Nami se leva, le poing serr , une norme veine sur le front. Elle ouvrit la porte, descendit les escaliers, alla la rencontre de Luffy et d Oc ane (comme par hasard !). Ils avaient cass une des barriques de cola que Franky affectionnait particuli rement. Nami leva le poing et s appr ta les frapper tout les deux.

Oc ane : Nami, t as un truc tout pas beau sur le front et a arr te pas de gonfler et de se

/BAM/

Le coup tait parti tout seul.

Nami : NON MAIS C EST PAS POSSIBLE ! ON PEUT PAS VOUS LAISSER TOUT SEUL PLUS DE 30 SECONDES SANS QUE VOUS FASSIEZ UNE BETISE !

Oc ane : Mais Na

Nami : OUI JE SAIS ! J AI UN TRUC TOUT PAS BEAU ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE C EST TOI QUI ME LA REFILEE !

Luffy : AH ! BEURK ! T avais un truc comme a Oc ane ?

Oc ane : Hum Attends.. Non. Pas que je me souvienne.

Elle se tourna vers Nami et vit le regard assassin qu elle venait de lui lancer. Elle baissa la t te.

Oc ane : D sol e Nami..

Nami : Bon Allez manger tout les deux. Et que a

Luffy & Oc ane : MANGER !

Nami n eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu ils taient d j partis alors que Usopp et Chopper ramassait les d bris de leur b tise.

Usopp : Une fois, un monstre loup-garou me poursuivait. Comme je n tais pas de taille, il fallait que je le prenne par surprise. Je me suis donc cach dans un tonneau.

Chopper : Tu t es cach dans un tonneau.. ?

Usopp : Oui. Mais c tait pour mieux le prendre revers.

Chopper : OUAH ! T es trop intelligent Usopp !

Nami s loigna d eux en r primant un sourire. Elle n avait m me pas fait deux pas que Franky apparut devant elle.

Franky : C EST QUOI CE BAZARRE ? QUI A FAIT CA ? EH, GAMINE !

/BAM/

Nami : Ne m appelle pas gamine ! Quant ton tonneau, ce sont les deux zigotos qui nous servent de capitaine et de second qui l ont compl tement bousill . A ta place, je ferais attention o je mettrais mes affaires. C est- -dire, hors de port e de ces deux terreurs. Mais si tu les cherches, ils go tent tranquillement euh enfin, ils mangent l int rieur, quoi.

Franky lan a un coup d il derri re Nami. Il vit Chopper et Usopp bavarder, tout en ramassant les d bris du tonneau.

Franky : Et C est Usopp et Chopper qui ramassent leur b tise ?

Nami : Ils se sont excus s. C est d j pas mal.

Franky : Mouais

Nami haussa les paules l air d pit et alla l int rieur. Oc ane et Luffy taient affal s sur la table, gobant tout ce que Sanji pouvait leur servir, alors que le pauvre Sanji essayait tant bien que mal de cuisiner tout en admirant la jeune fille affam e.

Oc ane : Sanji ! MANGER !

Sanji : Oui Oc ane-de-mon-c ur ! Tout ce que tu voudras !

Luffy : Sanji ! VIANDE !

Sanji : T attends !

Les deux jeunes gens mang rent encore et encore.

Apr s un petit go ter, compos de presque 3 kilos de nourriture chacun, Sanji servit une infusion ses dames, en proposa une a Pappug et Octo, qui accept rent, et s installa avec eux.  
Oc ane, essaya a plusieurs reprises d enlever le sachet qui infus , mais elle se br la les doigts chaque fois. Voyant qu elle n y arrivait pas, Luffy perdit patience, prit le sachet et l avala. Ils se regard rent un moment tout les deux.

Oc ane : Alors ? C est bon ?

Luffy : BEURK ! Non ! C est vraiment immonde ce machin.

/BAM/

Nami : Bien sur idiot ! C est pas fait pour manger !

Oc ane et Robin rirent avec complaisance, Caimie, Octo et Pappug se joignant eux. Nami qui tait abattue et remont e par l attitude stupide de son capitaine, se d tentit d un cran.

Sanji : Arr te de faire l idiot Luffy ! Tu surm ne Nami-ch rie et Oc ane-de mon c ur avec tout a.

Tous, hormis Sanji et Luffy, se retourn rent d un m me mouvement vers la jeune fille qui buvait son infusion petite gorg e. Elle fixait sa tasse, compl tement ailleurs. Du moins, elle n tait pas dans la conversation Tous la regard rent d un air interrogateur. Ils taient tous bien d accord entre eux : cette fille tait certainement tout, sauf surmen e.  
La porte s ouvrit et tout les regard, sauf celui d Oc ane, trop occup e avec sa tasse, converg rent vers le nouvel arrivant.

Sanji : Qu est-ce que tu fous ici tronche de gazon ?

Zoro : Je t en pose des questions ?

Sanji se leva et tira sa jambe, tandis que Zoro sortit ses sabres. Ils allaient commenc se battre quand Nami s interposa.

/BAM/ /BAM/

Nami : Ca suffit tout les deux. J en ai marre de vos chamailleries. Allez vous asseoir !

Les deux jeunes gens prirent donc position la table, l un l oppos de l autre. Zoro se fit une tartine. A ce moment-l , Oc ane qui n avait toujours pas remarqu la pr sence de Zoro c t d elle, renversa sa tasse sur le c t . Le sabreur intercepta la tasse avant qu elle ne se fracassa par terre. Il la lui tendit en la regardant dans les yeux. Oc ane se rendit enfin compte de la personne qui avait c t d elle. La jeune fille se leva brusquement et quitta la pi ce, non sans acc l rer le pas. Elle laissa derri re elle Octo, Caimie et Pappug ahuris, ne comprenant rien la situation, Sanji, Nami et Robin qui ne dirent mot, firent comme si rien ne s tait pass ; Luffy qui se lamentait encore du go t affreux que lui avait procur le sachet d infusion et Zoro. Zoro, qui tenait toujours sa tasse dans la main.

Personne ne le remarqua, mais cet instant, le jeune homme versa une larme. 


End file.
